The crusade of Stonepelt
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A lost uncle, new friends, action, adventure, romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Stonepelt here. My new world is Altantis: the lost empire. I got there by a portal, a world portal in fact. I have done research on Atlantean history, culture, language. And I found that if Kida was on the surface by 1914, she would be 28, which Milo is at least a year older than her in physical age. So if Milo became Atlantean in the end of the movie, he would be basically be 8,700 years old in atlantean age. Me, I am 30 years old now on my earth, and basically if I get to be Atlantean, I would be 9,000 years old. Pretty cool, yeah?

I have a crush on the sarcastic yet beautiful Helga Sinclair, and in her disney wiki page, I found out that by the time of the movie, she is my age. Concindentally? I like to think so. She may have sided with Rourke for a bit, yet I wonder where she went in the camp scenes and the Atlantis tour scenes. My goal is to know Milo and Helga in Washington, D.C., be on the submarine with the others, and help whatsoever in Atlantis then.

Anyway, I am part of the Sierra Travelers Clan, I am a warrior, and I have a apprentice, soon-to-be warrior, Bluepaw. We fought the South Side gang quite a while ago, and we fought beautifully. Myself with a bow and arrows, and Bluepaw with her ninja skills. It was awesome. My day came upon a chilly October day. I was walking along the western border of Upworld House with Bluepaw, who's showing me some of her ninja skills. She can slip into trees so easily, and hide in the shadows very efffectively. I was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with a lightweight tan jacket, black pants, and white/black sneakers.

"Hey, Stonepelt? Do you think that I would get a good warrior name?". Bluepaw chirped excitedly.

I chuckled, "Well, I don't doubt that you will get a good name. The question is, will it suit you well?".

Bluepaw pondered on that, "Gee, I hope so, Stonepelt.". I nodded and assured her that everything will be fine. She smiled. agreeing with me. We got to Upworld House, greeting our clanmates. We got into the elevator and zoomed down to HQ, where it was bustling with more clanmates, talking and laughing. I saw Sunrise chatting with my best friend, Sandfur. They noticed us coming, and Sandfur smiled mysteriously.

"Can I tell him, Sunrise? Please?" Sandfur asked playfully.

I raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what?".

Sunrise nodded with a chuckle.

"Stonepelt, I got your totem necklace on your doorknob, and I have a feeling you are going to like it very much.". Sandfur replied with a wide smile. I grinned softly, thanked her, and asked Sunrise and Bluepaw to wait for me. They nodded, and I left, heading to my room in the clan hall. My number is 17, my birthday date. I looked at my doorknob which looks like the head of a lava dog, my totem necklace dangling. _Oh, how did they do that?!_ My totem is the atlantean letter 's' which looks like a crooked 'e' with the curves more inward. The letter is made of metal, and the tread is twisted of blue and white. I grabbed it and put it on as I opened the door, the hall dangling with crystals of different hued blues. The floor is made of Indonesian-South American wood, the walls painted in different ways. The left wall is painted of the great submarine underwater, "The Ulysses". The central wall is painted of the great city of Atlantis before the great flood aka "the mehbehlmoak". The right wall is painted with all the characters's names scratched in English and Atlantean. My bed is woven with different laces from the Caribbean, and my dresser is painted in deep brown with black handles. I grabbed a backpack full of food, supplies, and carbon-copied dollars that seemed to be from the 1910s. I knew I had to rent a place for awhile if I find myself in Washington, D.C. in the new world there. I left my room, quickly grabbing a pair of nicely black gloves I got from my father. He was in the army for a long time, and got killed by a terrorist group in Iraq. I only knew him for almost 14 years. Mom said that I do look like him, except having her eyes instead. _Pretty ironic, huh?_

Swiftly I made it to the portal room in record time. I saw everybody standing by, with Sunrise and Bluepaw next to the portal. Sunrise looked at me, and I nodded my affirmative. Sunrise then got everybody's attention as Bluepaw awaited patiently to be named warrior.

"Stonepelt, did your apprentice train well?" asked Sunrise firmly.

I smiled softly, "Yes, my leader. Bluepaw excelled well in training. She's very ready to be a warrior within your permission, Sunrise.".

"Very well. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the motto and the ways we live under?". asked Sunrise quietly.

Bluepaw cleared her throat, replied confidentally, "I do, Sunrise.".

"Then before this clan, I name this new warrior, Bluewhisper for her silent ninja skills, and her postive outlook on life. May you guard this clan's secrets well, and fight well for justice!". shouted Sunrise proudly. I smiled, finding the name fitting for my former apprentice. Everybody echoed the name, and Bluewhisper grinned, looking at everybody with tears in her eyes. Finally she looked at me, and I moved to hug her happily. She thanked me, and I nodded knowingly. Sunrise poked me on my shoulder, and I looked over, and she gestured to the portal. I grinned, saying goodbye to everybody, and then stepped through the tunnel. It was dark at first, then it became light. I gasped at the source of the light, finding that it is the mother crystal with the kings' pedestals going round and round slowly.

"A glorious sight, is it not?". spoke a gentle, harmonious voice. I looked slightly behind me, and I gaped, recognizing Kida's mother, the previous queen. I quickly dropped down to my knees in respect and awe.

"Do not do that, Stonepelt, please.". the queen asked politely. I nodded slightly, and raised my body up, my eyes facing the queen's shining blue eyes.

I gulped nervously, "I am sorry if I intruded into anything here, your highness.".

"Nonsense, Stonepelt. And please call me Vasilia". replied Vasilia. _Vasilia, means 'royal'. Ascending from the form of Greek. Very fitting for a queen. _

I smiled slightly, "Yes, Vasilia. May I ask why are you here?".

"You may. I am here to tell you that you are destined to help save Atlantis with the Chosen One, who you call Milo Thatch. You will need to guide him no matter what it takes. I ask you to do that, for you are a warrior, Stonepelt.". Vasilia replied regally.

"I will do it, my queen. But how can I guide him when I have no proof of Atlantis then? I know he gets the book from his grandfather, but he gets so burdened by that darn museum, excuse my crude behavior.". I asked confusedly with a bittersweet tone in my voice.

"You are excused, but do not be worried, for I brought someone who is wanting to see you for so long, and I believe he will tell you how. Are you there, Thomas? Your son is here.". replied Visilia with a wide smile. A loud excited laugh echos throughout the tunnel, and I gasped, startling at the laugh and the reply of the mentioned name of my father. Then he came from a bright light on Visilia's side. _Dad!. _His brownish-black hair, same as mine, shining teal blue eyes, tanned skin, wearing a white toga with a blue sash, and tannish-gold sandals.

"Hey, son!". laughed Thomas, my dad.

I choked, hugged him , with wet eyes, "Dad, I missed ya.".

Dad replied softly, "It's okay, kiddo. I got a good spot up there, and I saw everything. Wow, my son, a warrior! I am so proud of you, Sierra Damos!".

"Really, Dad?" I asked quietly, looking at him.

"Yep! Now I believe Vasilia here is getting a bit impatient, so I better get to the point then. Do you remember what I told you about Great-granddad?". asked Dad.

I frowned, trying to remember, "He was in the world war, right?".

"That's right. And I told you that he was a only child by chance, you see, he was a twin, but his twin died stillborn. Now, in this new world, this twin lives, but great-granddad disappeared out of nowhere. And Mr. Preston Whitmore is actually a friend of them. So I made you documents, making you the son of great-granddad, thus receiving a uncle in this world. He will help you, and oh, he is my namesake, actually. So, easy for you to remember, alright, son?". replied Dad.

Shocked, gaping, "You did all that, Dad? Wow. Okay, I will find him, and follow my plan for this world". I chuckled nervously. Dad chuckled at that, and Vasilia smiled at us, replying that she and Dad has to go now. I hugged Dad one more time, and thanked Vasilia before they disappeared in bursts of light. The mother crystal and the pedestals disappeared along with them. I looked ahead to see the end of the tunnel, showing the famed Journal. I started to run, then jump toward the Journal, then darkness overwhelmed me. _I hope Dad got everything correct for these documents. Man, a lost uncle. Whoa, that's a very startling surprise._


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am I? Clothes feel weird._ I woke up to a cloudy day in a park, looking down to see that I am now wearing a tan sweatshirt, and lanky dark blue pants, and snug black boots. I still have my backpack, and in it, I found documents and a note of my dad's handwriting.

It was wrote: **Hey, son. I made your money realistic so you will be able to get stuff such as necessties for yourself. Your documents, as you may have noticed, is of Great-granddad and his wife as your faux parents, contains their will in there, and also Mr. Whitmore's address. Afraid that your uncle's address is not in here, but I suspect he is living with Mr. Whitmore for rent or another reason. As, for your crush, Helga, isn't it? She is chaffeuring for Mr. Whitmore, so when you arrive at the mansion, you will meet her and the others. Anything for you, kiddo. Love, your real dad.**

I smiled at the mention of Mr. Whitmore, and blushed lightly at the teased mention of Helga, my crush. I looked around, saw the familiar Washington monument, built and completed in 1884. _Man, fresher and polished in its early years. Pretty good. _I knew the Smithsonian Institue is not far at all. I can find Milo easy if I wanted to. I sighed, straightening my clothes, my backpack secured on my back, and I walked through the park, humming as I called for a cab. I got in, drew out Mr. Whitmore's address, called it out to the driver, he nodded, and we started off. We rode past buroughs, low-down homes and then rich mansions. I pursued my lips as I recognized Mr. Whitmore's mansion. I thanked the driver as I got out, and gave him a few generous bucks. He nodded with a brief smile, and left the driveway as I stood before the doors. I gulped, knocked three times loudly. I waited a minute before a middle-aged butler opened the doors.

"May I know who's asking, sir?". asked the butler.

I politely replied, "Tell Mr. Whitmore that the nephew of Thomas Damos is here. I have been sent to find your employer and my uncle.".

The butler nodded and let me into the foyer, told me to stay and wait. I nodded, waited in a comfortable chair.

"Who are you if you are my nephew?" asked a firm, deep voice. I looked up at the foyer, looking at a brown haired man with dark brown eyes, wearing a tan jacket over a white sweater, and brown pants, black shoes.

"I am Sierra Damos, son of George Damos.". I replied, matter of factly.

"Oh, lord, you do look like him almost, even with your eyes and nose. Do you have documents of your history?".

I nodded firmly, and told him that I do, bringing around my backpack, getting out my documents and my faux parents' will. My lost uncle stepped down the stairs, heading to me. I gave everything to him, and he read it all, and as he finished, he gave me a big smile, calling me nephew and by my name, hustering me upstairs to meet . I happily made aqquantices with him, and he requested a room for me. I flustered, thanking him, and he shrugged it off, saying anyone of his old friends is a friend too. My uncle told him to call him Thomas or Tommy whenever I like, and I liked him immediately as I found out that he has a interest in Atlantis too. Also, to my pleasure, I met Helga. She is as I remembered of her. She noticed me, yes, but she was totally puttig off an powerful aura, making me know to respect her space. I got it instantly, and told her that I get up early to train, wouldn't mind if she wants to join me then. She scoffed at that, telling Mr. Whitmore that the fundraiser is waiting for him. He nodded, leaving with Helga. The day passed with exploring the mansion, having fabulous meals, and heading to bed in a luxurious room. _Not bad for a first day here. I found Uncle Tommy, Mr. Whitmore, and met Helga too. Beginning tomorrow, I will start to find a job, and meet Milo, make friends with him, and who knows there might be more._


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, for a week at least, I found a job of being a guard for Whitmore, finding to like to play chess with him, and found Milo, made friends with him when I saw him being humilated by his workmates. I also impressed Helga with my warrior moves, through she never showed her emotions much, to my chargin. As for Uncle Tommy, I found that he is a bachelor, still looking for "the One", and that there was quite some adventrous stories about him and my faux father. Through the totem radio, Sunrise told me that it's okay to say some things about my past, but be careful of not giving too much. So, I gladly did, with Helga one day.

That day, during earning morning, I was warming up on my moves when Helga came by, and surprised me when she asked permission to fight me. And through I knew she was a soldier and trained well in many different defensive techniques, I was shocked when she bested me for a few minutes. I was using one of my trademark moves and, she reacted so quickly by pinning me on my back. _Holy, she would have been a excellent warrior in the clan if she was there back on my old earth. She would have fought any gangs excellently if she was left alone to her abliities. She's easily even with Sunrise and several women in the clan in fighting with fists and stamina._

"Wow, Helga. You fight well. Why, if you trained with me years ago, you would be one of the best warriors in my beloved tribe.". I replied, impressed.

Helga chuckled with a raise of her eyebrows, "I had to learn how to fight, otherwise I would be helpless, and I hated being freaking helpless!".

I laughed, "You are a admirable, strong woman. My old tribe treats men and women equally. Why, the women was even scarier when it comes to protecting their families, and trust me, it's an amazing sight.".

Helga smiled, "Your tribe? How long have you been with them? How did you train?".

"I have been with them for five years and a half. I was made a warrior after I trained as one of their students. I trained with a bow and arrows, and I was able to shoot for 30 yards straight at trees. You see, to be a warrior, you have to earn their leader's respect and a honor of having a tribe name. I was named Stonepelt for my hair and determination.". I replied with a wistful smile.

"Stonepelt, huh? I like it. What about me? You say I would be a great warrior if I was in your tribe.". asked Helga curiously.

I chuckled, "If it was up to the tribe, they would have named you 'Honeyfrost', for your eyes and personality. But if it was me, I would love to name you 'Shadowheart' for your skills and wonderful heart.".

Helga slightly smiled at the tribe's name, then became surprised when I mentioned my warrior name for her. She gaped at me, I smiled, then she excused herself, saying thanks for the practice fight, then I was alone again. _Did I scare her with the given name? I must have. Stupid me._ I sighed, mentally punishing myself, heading to a warm shower, and changing clothes for my guard job. The day passed with barely a glance to Helga, through I was able to talk with Uncle Tommy at lunch, visited Milo for a while, and played chess with Whitmore, er, Preston, as he asked me to call him. He told me of Thaddeus Thatch, his expeditions, the Journal, and saying that he has a feeling that Milo will be by soon, for the Atlantis expedition. I suspected that the event will happen in a matter of days, as I noticed that November was closing in, very quickly. And I was shocked at the revealation that Uncle Tommy was coming too. _Well, things will be interesting with us involved._

Too fast for my taste, the day came, cloudy and rainy. I was patrolling the roof in my raincoat, saw the car coming. I saw Helga, and with her, is Milo. I grinned, checking my gifted watch from Uncle Tommy, seeing my shift is over. I headed to the roof door, telling another guard of their shift, and donning my raincoat away toward my room quickly. I went to the study room, seeing Preston in his yoga robe.

"Preston. They're here. Shall I get Uncle Tommy and come back?". I asked clearly.

"Please do. Check with Helga too, Sierra, sonny.". ordered Preston firmly. I nodded, and I headed to Uncle Tommy's room. His door was open, and I saw him reading a book on his bed.

"Uncle Tommy. Milo's here. Preston wants us over.". I replied loudly.

Uncle Tommy startled, "Already? Sounds like Preston wants this to go smoothly as possible. Alright, let's go.". I agreed quietly with him on the comment. Uncle Tommy got up, put down his book, and went ahead with me following. I heard Milo talking with Preston, and we got over. I piped up, with Milo shocked to see me here. I introduced my uncle, and Preston looked at me. I nodded, excusing myself as Uncle Tommy began to talk with Milo. I went to the elevator, headed down to see Helga in her beautiful black dress. I gulped, and I called to her.

"Hey, Helga. Preston wanted to make sure that we had covered everything for the expedition.". I replied unsurely.

Helga looked at me, "Everything's checked, Mr. Damos.". I nodded, and I stared a bit too long, unfortunately.

"Why are you looking at me for?", slightly growled Helga.

"You look beautiful, Helga. That black dress suits your features excellently.". I whispered gently. Helga looked at me shockingly, her eyes wide. Then she gave a rare smile.

"Thank you, Sier...Stonepelt, for the compliment. I need to get ready for the boat.". replied Helga softly.

I gently grinned, "You're welcome, Shadowheart.". Helga nodded and headed out of my sight. I sighed in relief. _Yes! Thank goodness! She would have pulverized me if she wanted to, but she didn't! Well, at least I am back on her good side. Now back to upstairs._ I headed back upstairs in the elevator, telling Preston of the news, and I happily talked with Milo and the others for a while before I headed back to my room to sleep one last night here before I and the others leave for the boat tomorrow. _Tomorrow is where the action and adventure begins. _


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came on a beautiful morning, myself packing various clothes in my backpack, and I wore my usual clothes, up to my black gloves. I went out with the others while Helga drove us in a luxurious car. The trip to the docks where the huge boat was, took at least 45 minutes, and we took off near about 9 a.m., having the ocean crusider going 25 miles a hour. I figured that since the final calling for the sub drop was at least noon, the surface trip will take about three hours. So, I found Uncle Tommy helping Milo on figuring out the dialect of Atlantean, and I hung out with them for a while, until I decided to get some lunch and to my luck, I found Helga, and we spoke a bit while we ate. She told me to get the others and get ready. I nodded, looking at her camp outfit, and complimenting that she looks good in it. She thanked me, told me that I looked fine too. With a grin, I left to my cabin, grabbed my backpack, and went to get Uncle Tommy and Milo.

Milo is in his usual outfit, and Uncle Tommy has his usual clothes, holding a large knapsack. They heard Mrs. Packard's radio calls, and tried to follow me as we headed to the bay elevator, and the doors opened to reveal the amazing 'Ulysses'. _Holy, it must be at least three football fields long! _I goggled at the amazing submarine curiously.

"Beautiful, isn't she?". commented a soft voice. I looked behind to see Helga smiling at me.

"It's a beautiful sub. Why is it called 'the Ulysses'?". I replied questionably.

Helga chuckled, "Let;s say that has a flair for historic names, and named her Ulysses for that honor.".

I smiled exclaiming, "Sounds like him, alright. We better get going. I wouldn't want to miss anything!". Helga nodded, and we headed on to board the sub. Helga went on to the command stage to help Rourke, as I went to find Uncle Tommy and Milo. I found them at the sub viewing corridors, and I was shocked, seeing so much water, and so many fish swim by. We all headed to our cabins, with Milo going to his, and I paired with Uncle Tommy in another cabin. A while later, we were called by the command stage, and so, I helped Milo with the slides, saving him from any embarrassment, and then the chills came when I saw the seafloor littered with damaged ships, boats of all types.

At Milo's comment, I soke, "Something big must have done this if there was so much damage here.".

"You think so?", commented Rourke in his stoic, emotionless voice.

"I wouldn't say it if I have a bad feeling about this.". I replied calmly. Helga raised an eyebrow at me as I said it. I slightly shrugged. Then Mrs. Packard replied of the speakers, and I I narrowed my eyes as I struggled to listen to the Levinathan's motions. I caught Helga swiftly as the machine attacked the sub, and widened my eyes at the sight of the Levinathan. _Jesus, it's huge!_ I growled slightly as I told the boys to go ahead to board a Aqua-Evac subpod and wait for me. I ran, yelling to everyone to evac as Rourke ordered the tornados to attack the Levinathan. I got Audrey and some other workers to follow me to the main Evac Sub as I saw Sweet aiding everyone else boarding, and we boarded quickly, we escaped swiftly, I slapped Milo after he twice repeated the sink comment, and I held my breath as we narrowly evaded the Levinathan in the tunnel up to the air pocket.

I prayed for the lost people's souls to pass on to heaven peacefully, and imagined my real father and Queen Visilia greeting them in a bittersweet way. Uncle Tommy took over the truck as Milo and I rode along with him. We lumbered along for seemingly hours, before we stopped for a break to eat dinner and bedtime. _Let's see, if I remember right, there's at least another day and a half in these tunnels. Well, at least it's dry and kinda comfortable in these tunnels until the temperature changes at times. I will help Milo and the others, train with Helga when she's not needed by Rourke. _


	5. Chapter 5

The next day passed with a warm-up practice fight with Helga, helping Milo with the Journal, and Uncle Tommy walking alongside me throughout the tunnels. In the fork scene, I helped Milo with the correct directions, saving him from tricks later, and that night, I spoke with Helga and Uncle Tommy on some topics before nodding off to sleep.

Another day once mote, trudging through the tunnels, the usual stuff until we reached the snow-filled caverns, and I had to grab a thick coat with a sweater to keep from being cold, and I complimented Helga on her snow outfit. We finally came out, reaching the warm caverns as before, and to my expectations, we did the bridge, and the Digger making a hole in the wall and we reached the firefly chandlier marker. That night, the crew was convinced by myself to invite Milo and Uncle Tommy over. I noticed Helga walking by and I called her over.

At Milo's adventure comment, I replied, "Me too. I wished to find adventure and maybe have something out of it. What about you, Helga?". as I picked at Cookie's gross meal.

"Honestly? I wanted something to excite me, because I was getting bored back on the surface, and well, I apprectice Whitmore giving me a job and all, but I need money to make a life for myself.". replied a quiet Helga.

The others then replied their comments, and I gladly threw my meal into the fire along with Helga's. I pitched up my tent as Helga pitched hers up, while I heard Milo explaining about his grandfather and Audrey explaining about her papa and sister.

Uncle Tommy nodded, "Indeed, Thaddeus was a good man. Speaking of family, what happened to George, nephew?". as he looked over at me. The others looked at me.

I sighed, "Well, yes, you heard the rumors, they were almost right, except for a fact. Dad didn't disappear, he.. (sighs) was killed in the Spanish-American War. Mother said that it was gunfire from the enemy that killed him. Striked in the heart, actually. He died when I was a kid. I loved to hear stories from him, you know, the adventure ones that he was with you, Uncle. He was buried in the ground with no named tomb, so no one found him. Only mother knew where he is, and now she is retired in the Caribbean.". as I remembered the story from my real dad who told me, which I had to slightly lie, weaving the story I just spoke.

Uncle Tommy looked shocked, "Oh, my god. If I only knew, I would had helped him then.".

"Don't worry, uncle Tommy. Mother told me that Dad died swiftly, no pain. I suspect he is having fun with Thaddeus up in heaven right now. (Uncle Tommy nods) Helga, what's your story?". I replied assuringly.

"Sorry, I can't.". replied Helga. Sweet told the truth comment to her and Vinny. Vinny explained his family flower shop story, then stared at Helga, who sighed.

"As almost everybody here knows, I was in the army, training under Commander Rourke, I was there for a reason, and that was my family. I am German/Russian, and I had folks, three brothers. I was the only girl, and that didn't deter me from anything. Vater was army, and he recommended me to Rourke. Worked and trained for at least (mouths) 10 years until I retired and settled down. I had a man and everything until a incident one day, and I never grieved entirely when Rourke called me over, speaking of the Iceland expedition, and then Whitmore, and now I am here.". replied Helga with a wistful and bittersweet tone in her voice.

I gaped, "Wow, that must be tough, being in the army, and losing your man. Don't worry, I'm sure he will be proud of what you are doing here for the sake of science and adventure. I know I am. Right, you guys?".

The rest agreed, commenting and nodding. Then Milo asked about Mole. I chuckled when Sweet warned us all not to ask of it, then with a glance and whisper toward Helga.

"Night, Shadowheart.". I replied as I nodded off. I heard her call back by my clan name, then a sigh, and darkness came, with Sweet blowing out the light for the night. I knew in amatter of hours that the fireflies will be woken by Milo, but for now, I needed my sleep so I can be ready later. _I hope everything goes normal as in the movie, but it wouldn't matter much with me and Uncle Tommy being with the crew now. At least I knew Christopher from Helga's disney wiki was real, and passed long by now, I hope he won't be mad with myself falling in love over Helga. I wonder how she feels of me. Oh, well, have to see what happens._


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly I woke from a nice dream, hearing screams. I sighed, recognizing Milo's voice, and checking my watch which was 5:00 am. I drew out of my tent, seeing the vicious fire, and hearing Helga ordering some people including Uncle Tommy to throw water toward the fire. I heard Rourke commanding us to get moving, and I grabbed my backpack, frantically looking for Milo and the others. I heard Helga call for me, passing by in one of the trucks. I grabbed a seat, yelling and trying to hold on as Helga struggled to steer the truck while the bridge was struck down, bringing us all into a loud crash. I blacked out for a few seconds until I felt Helga shaking me by the shoulder. I glanced up to see her, asking if I was okay. I nodded, and I crepted out of the truck. I heard everyone's voices, and startled when I didn't hear Milo or Uncle Tommy anywhere.

As the crew collobrated about the volcano's ceiling, I told them of the missing others. I and the crew including Helga called for them, and I heard Rourke's command to use the Digger. The Digger started up, and I distantly heard Milo and Uncle Tommy. I ran with the others as the Digger dug through the entrance to the bridge. I gasped, gaping at the glorious and beautiful sight of Atlantis. _Lord, they don't do it justice in the movie. It is more amazing for reals! Wow, just wow._ Uncle Tommy chuckled softly, as he half-hugged me by the shoulder. I heard Sweet's comment, then they came. I turned around to see Kida's familiar warrior outfit, and her comrades, through I was surprised to see one more to the right side of them. I saw Uncle Tommy smile like he recognized this warrior.

After Milo's struggled conversation with Kida and the different languages, Uncle Tommy's warrior revealed its mask, and I was shocked to see that it was a woman. She looked like 50-ish, close to Uncle Tommy's age. The silky white hair, blue eyes, dark skin and a blue crystal as usual, but from there, the outfit differed. For tattoos, she has a beauty spot near the ridge of her nose like Kida, a crooked line across her nose, and a crescent moon across her right eye. A light blue wide bikini outfit with dark purple lining, a dark blue sarong wrap with light purple lining around her waist and down. She has a heart-shaped face, slight narrow brown eyebrows, narrow rosy lips, gold circle earrings, armand on her right upper arm, and one anklet on her left shin.

She walked over toward me and Uncle Tommy.

"Hello, welcome to Atlantis. Are you all right?", she spoke with a soft breezy voice, smiling gently.

Uncle Tommy grinned, "Oh, yes. Just fine, ma'am. Thank you for healing me back there.".

"Uncle, she healed you? What happened to you?". I questioned concerningly.

"Alas, Sierra. I am fine. I had a major scrape on my shoulder but now it's gone.". Uncle Tommy replied. Then Kida announced for us to come along. I sat with Vinny and Mole as Uncle Tommy rode with Sweet and Audrey. I cringed slightly as I freaked out at Mole's weird behavior. I came out, Milo invited me along with him, Rourke, Helga, and Uncle Tommy. We arrived at King Kashekim's throne, and I kneeled in respect, along with Uncle Tommy, coping Milo. Kida and the other woman spoke in Atlantean with the king. Rourke, of course, interuppted along. I cringed at the king's tone, and glanced to see Uncle Tommy watching his newfound friend in witness to the king and Rourke's brief talk. When Rourke finished, I walked back, only glancing to see Uncle Tommy with a frowned glance toward his friend. The woman only sadly smiled at us before I nudged Uncle Tommy and we walked out of the room. Milo said that Kida doesn't seem to agree with her father, and that Uncle Tommy's friend is Kida's aunt, the king's sister. _That explains the slight resemblance between her and Kida. I wonder what's her name is. Uncle Tommy totally got a crush. Maybe she is 'the One' for him._

Helga nudged me, "Looks like your uncle got a crush on the king's sister. Weird, huh?".

"Nah, Helga. They look like a good match, in my opinion, anyway. Think about it, it could be fate for them, like Milo and that princess.". I chuckled acceptingly.

Helga nodded, "You're probably right."., with a rare smile. I smiled back. Then Helga and Rourke got Milo ahead to talk to Kida, and I whispered good luck before I left with the others. We all went seperate ways, I was with Uncle Tommy. We were discussing a theory about the Atleanean people, when I glimpsed someone sneaking behind us. I smirked as I glanced to see Kida's aunt put a finger to her lips, sneaking behind Uncle Tommy, and spooking him out of his wits. I laughed heartily at Uncle Tommy's face. _Heh, heh. He looks like a deer in headlights! _After a moment or two, Uncle Tommy calmed down, and from there, we all striked a conversation. I found that her name is Cillallei, nicknamed "Cilla". She is very friendly, respectful toward animals, and loves to look through the library, and a natural thing for warrior style that I taught her some moves, and excelled impressively, but very close compared to Helga's well-tuned skills. We found that she was born under a crescent moon nuance the tattoo across her eye, and her true age is 14,400 which is equal to 48 years of earth age. _Wow, talk about a beautiful woman, not even any wrinkles on her. Just awesome. _The day passed with a tour of the city, a encounter with Helga, having lunch and dinner, and a view of the amazing library which literally towers over Whitmore's library collection. The library has four floors, and to my shock, Cilla said that she counted a million books here. Uncle Tommy was pleasantly suprised, acting like a kid at a candy store. I chuckled at his antics. _Later tonight will change for both the best and the worst. I don't want to lose my friends, my uncle, and my crush-love. See what happens then._


	7. Chapter 7

At about 10 pm, I and the others got arrested by Rourke's minions, through I and Cilla put up a good fight. We were brought to the pond where everybody was waiting for Milo and Kida to surface, and I stared at Helga with a hurt glare. She narrowed her eyes and frowned, then brought up face when Rourke saw Milo surface. I shook my head in horror when Kida was pulled forcefully, then Cilla cursed in Altantean as Rourke took out Kida's knife. I saw Uncle Tommy glance to Cilla, and whispered something to her that I didn't hear. Cilla stopped, then Milo and Rourke started talking, and got threatened each, by a gun. I gasped, struggling as I watched the doors get bombed, and watched the king's demise. Immediately Uncle Tommy and Sweet went to the king's side, checking him as I was nudged harshly by Rourke into the chamber elevator.

I was with Cilla, Kida, Rourke, and Helga. I helped up Cilla after she prayed as Milo did the same thing with Kida. Then everything went red. To my expectation, Kida was pulled by Mother Crystal's aura. Cilla and Milo watched horrified as I and Helga watched in awe and fear. Kida indeed became the Crystal, and Cilla warned us not to touch her, not Milo. We went back up, the rest of the crew shocked and surprised to see Kida's crystal mode. Cilla went to see her brother as I went ahead with Milo to watch Kida get loaded into the trucks. Then Milo said his comments about the crew as I said mine to Helga.

"Well, looks like you are going to get a new life for yourself now, Helga. You know, the other night when I told you of your parents, your lost lover being proud of you, I was really sure of it, but now, what do you think they are gonna say about this if they saw this, hmm? I trusted you. I cared about you, even liking you. The true reason why I named you 'Shadowheart', because I thought you are a true warrior in heart, and that the fact you had family, love holding your heart, giving you a real life. In the tribe, a warrior earns his/her family's respect and love once proven their determination and loyalty.". I lectured Helga loudly and desperate.

I watched Helga hang her head, her back tense as she heard my words. I sighed as she shook her head, as Rourke called for her to get going.

I heard her mutter loudly, "Hell with this.". as she opened her door and jumped out gracefully, and headed to me and the others. Rourke scoffed, called for a minion to drive the thruck, and they left. I felt the power leaving the city, as I watched the Altanteans's crystals go out. Helga stopped Milo, saying the bridge is rigged, and I ducked as it exploded like crazy. I waited with Helga and the others as Milo went up at Uncle Tommy's call. A while later, he came out, looking determined and focused. We followed him to the Ketaks, Martags. I hitched a Ketak with Helga, as she gave me her famed flare gun, saying that I might want it if needed to. And we felw off, following Milo. He ordered Helga and I to figure a way to stop the balloon. We came in, arrows, gunshots, blue bolts everywhere. I told Helga to help the others as I turned the Ketak over and around the balloon, and I jumped off, nodding off to Helga, who drove off. I saw Rourke trying to shoot Vinny, and using parkour and a bit of warrior style, I landed on his level, jumping him. He growled, charged me as I fought him best as I can.

"You deserve to die in jail, you mercenary, Rourke!" I growled as I strangled his neck.

Rourke growled, "It's time for you to drop dead, Damos!". as he grabbed my arms, and threw me over his head, over the railing.

I roared, "Die in hell!". as I fell long to the ground. Darkness for a minute. I woke up, feeling pain. _Uhh, dang it. Looks like it's time for me._ I painfully turned to see the balloon, glimpsing Milo and Helga fighting Rourke. I smiled gently. _Brave Helga. I don't deserve you, my love. _With pained arms, I managed to drew out the flare gun, and whispered, "May the kings of the past guide this shot.". Then I shot, the flare truly aiming for the balloon precisely. My arms gave out, glimpsing Helga hitching a ride with Vinny, grinned, then I sighed, darkness overwheming me, hearing Helga's shout for me. Images flashed in my mind, my friends, Uncle Tommy, and Helga. Feeling peace at seeing Helga's true smile, then nothing.

(No one's view)

Helga was frantically telling Vinny to hurry up, her heart thumping at the sight of me. Vinny landed, and Helga jumped off, taking off her gloves, checking me for a pulse.

"Come on, please be a pulse there. Please, don't you dare leave me, Stonepelt!". Helga muttered, begging. She gasped in relief as she felt my very faint pulse. She gathered me up in her arms, and wobbled/ran to Vinny's Martag, getting on, seeing the balloon fall. Vinny saw Milo and Kida's metal cage roll by, and he lifted off, zooming to Milo. Quickly, with Vinny and Audrey's help, Milo himself tied up Kida's metal cage, and we all lifted off, zooming to outside, back to the city. Instantly, the city came alive with Kida's freedom, and the stone guardians rose up, and everything changed. Kida came back in normal mode, through the beam was still there. Kida told Helga, who was still watching over me, to lay me under the beam. Helga nodded, wanting to do anything to get me back. She laid my body down, silence came, then a humming sound came, the beam lifting me, and very dark blue narrow beams of the main beam went around my body. I whirled around and around until the humming sound stopped, and the mini beams left, the main beam putting me gently on the ground, and the beam disappeared. Helga came to me, watching my face, breathing so softly, then I woke up.

(Back to my view)

I groaned quietly, feeling no pain. I blinked my eyes open slowly, seeing Helga's face. She laughed, smiled the smile I loved so much.

"Helga? What happened?". I whispered gently.

Helga smiled, "You and Atlantis are saved. I almost lost you. I love you so much, Sierra Damos.".

I widened my eyes, and grinned, "Wow, sounds like I missed everything. (brings up hand to rest on Helga's cheek) I love you too, Helga Sinclair.". She smirked, and got me up, and suddenly we were surrounded by our friends, excluding Cilla and Uncle Tommy. We all stared at Atlantis's new makeover, and that new day, we prayed for the king to pass on peacefully to the Mother Crystal, as Kida and Cilla oversupervised over their relative's burial. Uncle Tommy and Cilla collobrated their feelings for each other as Milo did with Kida. We all went to sleep in our own each guest room. _Wow, the Mother Crystal healed me, I and Helga found love in each other, not to mention the other lucky couples too! What a night and day! Uncle Tommy decided to stay here in Atlantis, and I did also, after some convincing Helga that the surface world would judge her rudely, and that a life for us is better here in Atlantis. Milo is staying, of course. But the rest of the crew is heading home the next day. They will use the story of myself, and the others going down with the sub as a faux truth for the surfacers, such as Mr. Harcourt. I wonder what happens then._


	8. Chapter 8

Months passed, my oufit changed along with Helga and the others. I was wearing a full toga of dark blue with black lining, barefoot, got a couple of tattoos, the first one: a star with cricossing rings on my left shoulder, and the second one: a spear crossing three stripes on the back of my neck. I got my crystal, a pierced gold earband on my right ear.

As for Helga, she wore a smiliar outfit to Kida's warrior outfit, with expectations. The lining is dark green, and she has two silver armbands on each arm, and a small gold hoop on her left ear. She got her crystal, is barefoot also. She got a tattoo on her right cheek which is a lined heart with a teardrop inside it, and a circle around the heart. I and Helga became part of the warrior/guard detail in the palace.

Uncle Tommy and Cilla became advisors to Queen Kida and King Milo. Uncle Tommy's outfit is smiliar to Milo's outfit, with slight differences. The lining is dark gray, has one tattoo on his chest which is a large 'V' striped by two ocean wave lines. He got his crystal, and wears sandals of tan lining.

Cilla's outfit has lengthed longer, and has an added tattoo on her right shoulder, which is a line seperating two altantean letters. On the left side of the line is 'a' which you know from the cover of the Journal, and on the right side of the line is 'f' which looks like a crooked n with the ends extended longer. Cilla also has a silver bracelet on her left wrist, and wears sandals of pink lining. She also became one of the lead librarians with Milo, and one of the teachers for the kids too.

Luckily the tacky sequel never happened with the crystal spear being found in a secret room in the palace. Our friends occasionally visit from the dead volcano's surface, and I was surprised to hear that Preston wants me on the surface immediately. So, with asking Helga to watch Atlantis, with the promise to come back, I hitched a ride with Sweet in his helicopter, and we landed behind Preston's mansion during dark, and we came in.

"Hey, Preston. What's going on? I got a life back in Atlantis and I was going to ask Helga to marry me.". I confusedly ask him.

Preston grinned, "Relax , sonny. You know I like my privacy, but I often have to go to social events, and meet stuffy people. I hate it very much indeed, but now I changed my mind when someone was claiming to want to see you, saying that she is a personal friend of your mother.".

I frowned, "Who?".

"Martha Dawn.". replied Preston.

I gasped, recognizing Sunrise's last name. "Where is she? I have to see her.".

Preston smirked, "In your old room.". I thanked him, and ran over to my old room where Sunrise was supposedly there. I opened the door, saw her, she turned, smiling.

"I knew he could get you up here." smirked Sunrise.

"What's going on? Is the clan okay?". I asked concerningly.

Sunrise sadly smiled, "Oh, they're fine. But I have a problem, actually, it's about you. I received a call from your sister, begging for help. It's Jackie, if you're wondering.". _Jackie?! How did she get my old number? I never saw her after she ran away from town. What does she want now?"._

"Why is she calling for me?". I asked warily.

Sunrise sighed, "You better see for yourself. I couldn't believe it when I saw everything with my own eyes.".

I nodded, grabbed my old sign, put it on the front doorknob, and turning around as the portal appeared. Sunrise jumped first, then I did my turn. We appeared in HQ, still evening by the clock on the wall behind us. Sunrise and I went to the elevator, came out of Upworld House. Sunrise then started to run, making me to run too. We ran through the western part of Central Park, reaching the great hill, and I glimpsed a silhoutee on the tiptop of the hill. As we got closer, I recognized the person as my runaway sister, Jackie, she was holding something I didn't see then._ About Jackie, she ran away a year before I joined my beloved clan. She was 19, dropped out of high school for no reason whatsoever, and disappeared within a night of that event, with a very brief note saying that she didn't belong anywhere and that no one wants her. Jackie is an resemblance of myself, with mother's hair and dad's eyes. _I came up to Jackie, she was wearing a tattered jacket over a gray sweatshirt, pale blue pants, and worn- out tennis shoes.

"Jackie, what are you doing here? Why did you come back after these years?", I reprimanded sternly.

Jackie whispered, "I had to come back, knowing you are the only one to help me. Our sibling is overseas right now, and you are here. I am here, for him. I couldn't care for him properly anymore.". as she revealed what she was holding in her arms. I gasped, seeing a boy of two, three years in tattered rags for clothes sleeping.

"Oh, my god. Please don't tell me that you got assaulted in that school!". I shouted frantically.

"The father refused to help me, after I came back a while ago. I knew I had to find you.". Jackie sobbed quietly.

I gaped, staring at my sister and newfound nephew. I looked at the boy, his hair tussled, face filthy, body so petite.

I whispered, "What's his name, my nephew?".

Jackie wistfully smiled, "His name is Charles, Charlie for short. I named him after Charles Xavier, our favorite mutant, remember?".

I nodded, "That's perfect. I will take care of him, and I hope my girlfriend doesn't mind. She likes kids, she would understand.". Jackie sighed, and thanked me, and handed over Charlie into my arms, gently holding him. Sunrise nudged me, saying that we should get going. I nodded, briefly kissing Jackie on the forehead, telling her to be careful. She nodded, and I left with Charlie in my arms, following Sunrise. Steadily and swiftly, we got back to Upworld House, then HQ. Suddenly Charlie woke up, looked up to see me.

He whimpered, "Where's mommy?".

"Charlie, your mommy wanted me to care of you, she loves you very much. I'm your uncle Sierra. I promise to love and care for you as if you are my son.". I whispered gently.

"Promise?". asked Charlie in a tiny voice.

I nodded, replied that I promise. Charlie nodded, yawned, nestled into my chest to sleep some more. Sunrise nudged me, gesturing to the portal. I smiled, jumping after Sunrise, landing back in my old room. Sunrise replied that I should make up a story for Preston and the others. I nodded, opening the door, Sunrise following me, and we went to Preston's stateroom. Preston startled softly at the sight of Charlie in my arms, commented that he needs a bath. I grinned, I hugged Sunrise, thanking her. She nodded, stayed behind to briefly speak with Preston as I headed to the bathroom. I gently woke up Charlie, telling him of the bath. He widely smiled, as I landed him in the warm water of the bathtub. I washed him all over, and chuckled as Charlie played with the bubbles. I drew him out into the floor, drying him out with a fluffy big towel. I smiled at the newly-clean features. He has black hair with light brown eyes, his skin pale tan, and I got a red shirt with dark blue pants for him to wear. He loved it all. Charlie walked at my side, holding my hand, as I saw Preston coming with Sweet. Sweet lowered down to Charlie's height, commenting that he needs some sun and love. I smiled, as Charlie shyly replied back that Sweet's a giant. Sweet laughed softly at that, and got up to look at me, commenting that I got a great boy. I nodded, suggesting that we should get back to Atlantis.

Preston shook my hand, and then I and Charlie left with Sweet in the helicopter. We zoomed back under the surface, Charlie silently gasping at everything, and we landed in the city. I climbed out, helping Charlie get down. I told Charlie everything about the city and everyone here. Charlie asked briefly to the point for a few times, but nothning else until Helga came to us. I introduced them to each other, Helga smiling and frowning at my story. We all went for dinner, everybody instantly loving Charlie. _Looks like everything is becoming a great life for us all. I got a girlfriend, hopefully, to-be-bride then, and a new son. I got a uncle, a new aunt and cousin. I got ffriends. Atlantis is safe and well. Rourke is gone. Not bad, indeed._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunrise's P.O.V.**

_Stonepelt's new son Charlie has adapted to Atlantis very well, and he has many new friends to play with, and he got a outfit to wear as well. He is barechested now, with a long breechcloth of dark blue with light brown lining. He has a small tattoo on his wrist which looks like a sun crossed with a wave line and a sharp crooked line. He received his crystal too, and his new friends gave him a bronze anklet._

_Stonepelt asked Helga to marry him a few days after Charlie came along. They got married in a mix of German/American/Atlantean wedding which was really interesting to watch. Now they are on the honeymoon at the lava falls while Charlie is being babysitted by Uncle Tommy and Cilla._

_Kida and Milo are expecting their first child also, and can't wait to see their child play with Charlie once they're older. Preston made a foolproof plan for his faux death and the crew's deaths in the far future so they can live in Atlantis later. For now, they occasionally visit, being teachers and babysitters for their monthly visits._

_As for Stonepelt's sister, Jackie on HQ Earth here, I got some people caring for her and finding a chance to begin her new life. Jackie is much better now, and having time to find a meaningful job, finishing high school online, and being amended slowly with her mother and other sibling._

_Stonepelt certainly has found a home, job in Atlantis, Helga for a wife, Charlie as a son, wonderful friends and family. He wanted me to check on Jackie often, and said that he's home now._


End file.
